


Underneath

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cain being handsy, Deimos being like just do me already, M/M, Making Out, cain is bad at things, wtf are you doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain invites Deimos over for dinner.</p><p>A very early idea from Riko's Jacket AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirax3163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirax3163/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131471) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Something I was supposed to write for Riko's Jacket AU a long time ago and then didn't. But now it's a birfday present. <3 This probably doesn't match up with Riko's story anymore but I still like the concept so I'm gonna throw it out there anyway. You might need to read 'Home' to understand the ending (my Home not ASC's Home but that one is good too!), and it might help to know that in this AU Cain acts a little different because he has a lot of guilt from forgetting about Aleks when he went off into the military (in this AU Deimos never enlisted). Aleks was pretty broken up about it and had a hard time forgiving Cain for it, so now Cain's being a little extra cautious with Aleks's feelings.

Sacha had called and invited him over for dinner, and that made Aleks wonder if it might be a date. But he didn't lean in for a kiss when he let Aleks in the door, so he decided that maybe it wasn't. Decided maybe showing up in Sacha's borrowed hoodie, his best skinny jeans and thick black eyeliner had been wishful thinking.

But he seemed to look Aleks over a little longer than was strictly necessary, when he stripped off the hoodie and threw it onto a chair, and hoisted himself on top of the kitchen counter, barefoot, legs slightly open and inviting. And that made Aleks think, perhaps it was a date after all. But Sacha didn't abandon his cooking and ravage him on the kitchen counter like he was hoping he would do, and he was only cooking some Spaceburger Helper anyway, so then again, maybe it wasn't.

Aleks's assessment continued to waver between date and not-date, even as he was lying on the couch after dinner, curled up with his head in Sacha's lap, not really watching whatever was on the television, view partially obstructed by a few empty bottles of beer... concentration wholly obstructed by his memories of the other day, like he were still pinned to his bed underneath Sacha's weight. He could still remember the taste of Sacha's tongue and the heat of his mouth, as he'd kissed him deep and whispered a promise against his lips: _'Next time... okay?'_

Surely Sacha remembered all of that, must have been very aware that this time was the 'next time' in question, but for some reason he was choosing to pretend it hadn't happened. Instead, they were just sitting there in comfortable, tipsy silence, Sacha sipping on another bottle of beer, and Aleks close to falling asleep.  
  
Lost in his hazy thoughts, he almost didn't notice a hand stealthily slipping into the front pocket of his jeans, tickling a little, fingers searching for the pocketknife Aleks had hidden inside. His heart skipped a beat at the intimate contact, as Sacha's fingers teased through thin fabric at the sensitive place where his hip became his groin. Then Sacha ever so slowly pulled the knife out, and put it somewhere Aleks couldn't see.

Heart racing, he didn't move a muscle, paralyzed by arousal and Sacha's feather-light and disarming touches. This was not what he'd been anticipating at all. He'd expected to be grabbed and groped and manhandled and pushed around and thrown onto the bed, but not this... this unraveling of his defenses at a maddening pace, mental as much as physical.

Sacha's fingertips trailed down his arm then, cautious and silent, pulling up his long sleeve to reveal the sheath that was hidden there, held to Aleks's forearm with buckled straps. Sacha slowly undid them, almost like he thought that Aleks hadn't yet caught on to what he was doing. Almost like he wasn't aware of the intensity of it, the way it made Aleks's skin shiver as yet another knife and its sheath were taken away. Aleks reached over to grab at Sacha's knee to tell him otherwise, digging in blunt nails to brace himself as he buried his face more into the other man's thigh. But even then, Sacha didn't relent, just wandered Aleks's body with ghostly fingers, teasing down the seam of his jeans.

His breath shuddered, and he turned his head to completely hide his face, feeling it go hot with shameful desire as Sacha's exploring hand pulled the jeans up little by little, exposing his leg and yet another knife. It only served to show how well Sacha knew him, how there was nothing Aleks could hide from him, how Sacha could make him feel naked without even taking off his clothes, and Aleks kissed him for it, pressed his lips against the denim that covered his firm thigh, something intense like crying wrinkling his forehead and squeezing his eyes tight, as he fought with some emotion he couldn't name. All he knew was that there was a part of him that hated it, that all this time Sacha had known how to tear down all the walls he tried to put up, had known how to find all the places underneath where he was soft and weak, when he had tried so hard to seem strong.

He opened his mouth and sunk in his teeth, punishing Sacha for it, and he heard a gasp above him... broken, heavy breaths as Sacha whispered his name. His fingers squeezed at Aleks's hip, and glided over to the fly of his jeans, barely brushing against his cock as he slowly worked the button and zipper open. Aleks twisted into it, inviting more contact, but Sacha feinted and trailed his fingers under his shirt instead, gracing over a nipple until it stiffened under his thumb.

Aleks couldn't take it anymore, and lifted up, looking at Sacha with intense, black-lined eyes as he climbed over him and straddled his lap. Sacha's hands quickly went to work again, wandering underneath the waistband of his jeans, and Aleks leaned in, rubbing their noses together as he grabbed the other man by the ears, and pulled him forward for a soft but desperate kiss.

Sacha gave in to it for only a moment, before he pulled away, worry darkening his brow, and it make Aleks frown too. "What is it?" he asked quietly, just a little annoyed, his own fingers tracing Sacha's collarbone underneath his grey tank top.

He sighed heavy before responding, not quite meeting Aleks's eyes. "I don't wanna hurt you," he whispered, and Aleks broke into a quiet, snickering laugh, making him look up and frown. He shook his head at how Sacha had changed in his long absence. 

"Sacha," he laughed, giving him an amused smile. "I've done this before," he said with a dismissive, yet suggestive shrug.

 _"No,_ I'm not--" Sacha stopped mid-sentence, suddenly glaring at Aleks, something like jealousy flickering in his features and making his nose twitch. "I'm not talking about that," he said gruffly.

"Oh..." Aleks said quietly, realizing it must have been a translation issue on account of Sacha being rusty with his Russian. "Then what are you talking about?"

"I just," Sacha sighed. "I don't wanna fuck this up."

Aleks chuckled again. "Sacha, you've already fucked it up. How could you possibly fuck this up any more than you already have?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll--"

"Shhhh, no more talking," he commanded against his lips, licking the lower one with a soft tongue before clamping down on it with sharp teeth and pulling, and then kissing again.

"Mmm," Sacha grunted into his mouth. _"Fuck."_ With strength that cleary caught him by surprise, Aleks stood up and pulled him by the shirt in the direction of the hallway, keeping his lips tangled up with Sacha's as they moved, slow and clumsy. Sacha growled and took control, hoisting him onto a table next to the couch, pressing himself between Aleks's legs as a lamp crashed loudly to the ground. Completely ignoring it, Sacha wrapped the legs around his waist and carried him the rest of the way, and Aleks held onto him by his hair and moaned into his mouth.

 

* * *

 

 _  
_Much later, when everything was dark and still, and the two of them lay there under a mess of sheets, Sacha's hands went back to wandering. Aleks melted into it, nestling into his chest as Sacha held him in his arms from behind.

He thought he might fall asleep like that, with Sacha's fingers tracing over the curves of his skin and leaving tingling nerves in their wake, but then in the stillness, Sacha uttered a soft, solitary word into the hair behind his ear.

"Doma..."

His heart skipped a beat; his eyes wide in the darkness, he let out some small involuntary noise of alarm. Sacha had heard him after all... had heard him, but... agreed?

Sacha just chuckled behind him, and placed a soft, sloppy kiss on the side of Aleks's neck... and something inside of him broke. He twisted in Sacha's embrace and threw his arms around his neck, clutching onto him for dear life. If Sacha could weaken him, no, ruin him with just one word... he was sure he would never be strong again... not really. He might be able to fool everyone else, but for Sacha he would always be weak, underneath.


End file.
